Junjou Game
by X0o.wen'ale.o0X
Summary: Historias cortas de como nuestras adorables parejas se  entretienen "jugando" 1er Cap. Egosit  Escondidas ,  1-Terrorist  Travesuras , 3-Mistake  verdad o reto .
1. Chapter 1

Por más correos de amenazas sobre derechos de autor que le he enviado a nakamura-sensei, no he conseguido que me seda Jounjou romantica, asi que por el momento solo traigo estos humildes Drabbles... disfruntenlos!

**"Junjou Game"**

_Egoist versión_

(Un Fan fiction de Junjou Romantica)

**By. Wen_ale**

Su respiración era agitada, sus manos cubrían lo que alcanzaban de su cabeza mientras sus dedos se enredaban en sus castaños cabellos. Sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, su corazón latiendo al triple de lo normal, sintiendo un cosquilleo casi insoportable en la boca del estomago. No sabía qué hacer, si reír, llorar, apretarse el estomago o taparse la boca para no hacer notables los jadeos que se escapan sin permiso, tenía miedo… algo así… sentía la adrenalina correr por su venas, definitivamente, esta sería la última vez que sucumbía ante los deseos infantiles de Nowaki.

-¿Hiro-san~?- Canturreo Nowaki entrando a la sala donde se encontraba el profesor- listo o no… voy a encontrarte- canto de nuevo caminando despacio por la habitación.

El profesor estaba peor ahora que escuchaba los pasos de su amado aun más cerca de él…

A cada paso de daba el moreno, Hiroki se deslizaba más hacia la salida del lugar. No podía permitir que su novio lo atrapara. Un paso más y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación… 1… 2… ¡CORRE!

Se levanto rápidamente saliendo de su escondite detrás del sofá, dirigiéndose al baño. Quería su tiempo fuera en su lugar preciado.

-¡Te atrape!- Grito el moreno saltando sobre él, cayendo asi ambos al piso, Nowaki sobre Hiroki.

-¡IDIOTA! Casi me da un paro cardiaco… ¡ten mas sutileza!- le grito jadeando del susto y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Por otro lado su pareja reía felizmente mientras repetía que lo había atrapado y lo estrechaba más en sus brazos. Dichas risas contagiaron un poco al castaño, quien sonreía contra el cuello de su adorable cazador.

-Juguemos de nuevo Hiro-san. Ahora tu me buscas- sonrió feliz separándose del abrazo y mirando a Hiroki, quien fruncía el ceño.

-Ya estoy cansado de estos juegos de niños.-bufo tratando de aparentar molestia.

-Entonces… deberíamos… ¿Jugar juegos de adultos?- Su dulce voz se torno ronca y sensual, a lo que Hiroki comenzó a sentir lo mismo que cuando jugaban escondidas, pero de una forma más… estremecedora…

-Eres un…-

-Hiro-san… juguemos un poco más…- le susurro en el oído, acercándose más, dejando a Hiroki tendido bajo su cuerpo.

-…- Se limito a posar sus manos sobre la cabeza del moreno.

-¿Nnh?-

-… M-más te vale que sea divertido- puchereo pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amante.

-Lo será Hiro-san-le sonrió de nuevo besando sus labios, comenzando así su "juego" de adultos.

FIN

N/A: No se si esto cuente como un drabble, o pase a ser un one-shot... pero en fin! la verdad este pequeño lleva guardado casi un mes, y ya no queria que siguiera en la carpeta sin ser leido, sinceramente a mi me ENCANTO, será porque amo a Hiroki? sera porque hace tiempo que no escribo? no lo se... solo se que no se nada XD ok... esta serie corta de 3 drabbles se tratara de juegos de escondidas... al menos eso planeo, cualquier cambio de igual manera lo publicare hohoho~ por el momento espero les haya gustado este de los egoist... awww como los amooo! creo que... más larga mi nota que el drable, =_= asi que me largo!

BESOS! °3°


	2. Chapter 2

"Junjou Game"

Terrorist versión

(Un Fan fiction de Junjou Romantica)

**By. Wen_ale**

**Cap. 2 – ****Travesura ****-**

Estaba retrasado, muy retrasado, súper retrasado. La noche anterior su fue de copas con el profesor kamijô, para desahogar el horrible pesar de que su adorado terrorista no le dirigía la palabra desde hace días. No recordaba con claridad el porqué el chico no le hablaba últimamente. Cuando se topaban en el edificio le volteaba la cara y le ignoraba por completo. Al inicio no presto mucha atención ya que tenía bastante trabajo que arreglar, pero una vez que el trabajo se redujo tenía tiempo de sobra para dedicar a su pequeño Shinobu-chin, y este no se dignaba ni a mirarlo. Había tratado de contentarlo de varia maneras, pero nada parecía funcionar…. De cualquier forma, pensaba arreglar eso después, esta noche tendría una cena importante precisamente con el padre de su amado, y unos cuantos profesores de gran reconocimiento. Pero con la emborrachada que se dio noche anterior con su compañero, había quedado más que noqueado y apenas hace una hora despertó de su trasnochado, se baño deprisa para ahuyentar el terrible olor a borracho que su cuerpo desprendía, ya estando todo presentable lo único que necesitaba era coger su saco, las llaves del coche y ponerse en marcha...

Para su des fortunio, sus llaves eran el problema, no las encontraba por ningún lugar, siempre estaban en la mesita del recibidor pero esta vez no, busco en su maleta en los bolsillos de sus sacos y abrigos, nada.

Era desesperante ya llevaba casi media hora buscándolas, y faltaban 10 minutos para que la hora en que debía estar en el restaurante llegara. Definitivamente aunque las encontrara aun le tomaría medio hora en llegar al lugar, lo que lo dejaría muy lejos de un "elegante retraso" estaba perdido, un taxi no era opción, ya que resultaría verdaderamente caro… ¿¡Dónde diablos estaban esas condenadas llaves!

-Miyagi- le llamo Shinobu abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente- ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Shinobu-chin… ah veras, tengo una importante cena con tu padre y otros profesores de renombre, pero no consigo encontrar las llaves del coche. Shinobu-chan, podría ser… ¿Qué de casualidad tu las tuvieras?- le pregunto esperanzado, aunque no tendría sentido ya que hace día el terrorista no pisaba su departamento.

Shinobu lo miro sin expresión alguna y entro al lugar sentándose en un sillón. –Sí, yo las tengo- contesto cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo se fue estúpido de mi parte preguntar, si tú no has venido en días… ¿eh? ¿Las tienes?- se levanto con estrepito.

-Si… pero no te las daré….-

-Sh-Shinobu-chin, el tío Miyagi necesita las llaves ahora para ir a esa cena… es importante.- le rogo con un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-No… no eres mi tío, y no dejare que vayas a esa cena- contesto frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Miyagi suspiro encendiendo un cigarrillo para calmar sus nervios ya presentes-Mira… debo ir a esa cena, necesito mis llaves, así que, compórtate como un buen niño y devuélvelas.

Shinobu frunció aun más el seño sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo, luego se las lanzo a Miyagi.

-Estas no son mis llaves- le reprocho el profesor.

-No… son de mi departamento, tus llaves deben estar por ahí… búscalas tu mismo.-Le dijo enfadado dirigiéndose a la habitación de Miyagi…

Miyagi vio como su amante se dirigía a su habitación, y casi por inercia sus pies lo dirigieron justa tras de él. Se detuvo en el lumbral de la puerta, la habitación aun oscura apenas dejaba a la vista la silueta de Shinobu sentado al pie de la cama.

-Tú eres quien me ha estado evitando últimamente ¿Porqué ahora estas enfadado?- le cuestiono el mayor entrando a la habitación aun en penumbras.

-Tienes una cena importante ¿no? Deberías apresurarte- respondió echándose boca abajo en la cama.

-Bueno lo haría, si me dijeras, donde escondiste mis llaves…- sonrió por la linda reacción de su novio.

-No te lo diré, búscalas tu mismo. No te hare las cosas tan fáciles-

-¿De qué hablas ahora?- se sentó a su lado observando las reacciones tan tiernas de Shinobu.- ¿Te divierte alterar mi vida? Primero me privas de verte y hablarte, y ahora me quieres dejar custodio en casa. No creo estar comprendiendo tu plan-

-Yo… no te estaba evitando a propósito, fue porque tu dijiste que estarías demasiado ocupado, por eso te daba espacio… y lo de tenerte custodiado… eso es porque… porque tú dices que no tienes tiempo para mí, pero si tienes tiempo de embriagarte por ahí con otro hombre, y ahora pierdes todo el día con resaca y cuando parece que mejoras ¡te quieres ir a una cena, que es obvia trampa de mi padre para presentarte a una mujer para casarte!-

-¿Eeeehh? ¿C-como puedes afirmar eso? Shinobu-chin, eso es…-

-Eso es obvio tu eres el único que no se da cuenta de las intenciones de mi padre- Le grito algo alterado por la estupidez de Miyagi.

-Entonces… "lo siento, tengo una adorable persona que ocupa mi corazón" le diré a tu padre…- le sonrió abrazando su cintura acurrucando su cabeza en la espalda del menor.

-M-más te vale que sea así, viejo idiota-

Miyagi apretó más contra si a su adorable amante, escalando hasta alcanzar a poner su rostro frente al otro y robarle un beso en los labios.

-Creo que no me será posible llegar a la cena ¿Verdad? Entonces… ¿Te parece si salimos tu y yo a algún lado?-

-Nnn… prefiero quedarme contigo… en la cama- le respondió algo sonrojado. A lo que Miyagi sonrió de nuevo, besándolo apasionadamente, ignorando el fugaz pero evidente rostro nervioso de Shinobu…

¿Qué diría Miyagi si le dijera que en un arranque de ira, por verlo totalmente ebrio en la cama, lanzo las llaves de su auto por la ventana?

Bueno… por el momento disfrutaría el momento, después tendría que remendar su travesura de alguna forma…. De cualquier forma él era él un tierno niño a los ojos de Miyagi.

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

**"Junjou Game"**

Mistake versión

(Un Fan fiction de Junjou Romantica)

**By. Wen_ale**

-¡Hey, Kaoru! Ven un momento- le llamo Ryuichiro desde su cuarto.

-¿Necesita algo?-contesto un Asahina de 13 años desde la puerta.

-¡Ju-gue-mos!-dijo feliz alzando una botella de refresco bacía en su mano.

-¿Jugar? ¿A qué?- pregunto confuso entrando a la habitación.

-¡A la botella por supuesto! ¡Hoy en la escuela las chicas nos obligaron a jugarlo!-

-¿y, que hay que hacer?-

-Bueno yo no lo jugué, pero escuche algo así, cuando este lado te dé a ti y el contrario a mí, tú me das un reto o puedes hacerme una pregunta, y si es al contrario yo te daré un reto o una pregunta ¿Entiendes?-

-…Supongo…-

-¡Bien empiezo a girarla yo!-grito el menor emocionado. Justo como quería, el mandaba primero a Kaoru.- woh que suerte, bien ¡verdad o reto!-

-Ahm…-

-si contestas verdad te preguntare quien te gusta, si contestas reto, ¡hare que te pares de cabeza!

-entonces… quiero el reto- contesto. Aunque no estaba seguro si se debía decir el contenido de los castigos.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Hazlo!-grito emocionado, mientras Asahina se ponía de pie y se agachaba para intentar cumplir el reto, fallando incontables veces.

-Ah… se volvió aburrido después de las primeras cinco veces…- suspiro Isaka.

-Lo siento-

-¡Vale de nuevo!- giro de nuevo la botella, teniendo el mismo resultado de antes.- Bueno parece que no tienes mucha suerte, Kaoru, si eliges verdad preguntare de qué color son tus calzoncillos, si eliges reto te retare a quitártelos! Wahahahhaha- se soltó en risa el pequeño.

-Ah…. Elijo verdad entonces. Esto…. Son blancos- contesto algo ruborizado.

-¡hahahaha, esto es divertido! Aunque verte desnudo también hubiese sido bueno- sonrió dando vueltas de nuevo a la botella. Kaoru soltó suspiro en sus adentros. Ahora toco verdad o reto para Ryuichiro.

-¡Oh, cambio repentino! Bien rétame o pregúntame lo que sea-

-Bueno… Ryuichiro-sama… a ti… ¿te gusta… Usami-san… de la casa de al lado…?

-¿haruhiko? ¡Oye espera, no dije cual elegía!-

-Oh… entonces verdad o reto-

-¿Cuál sería el reto?-

-Mm… be…. Besar….- tartamudeo sonrojando agachando su cabeza.

-¿¡A Haruhiko! Ni hablar, elijo verdad, entonces. ¿Qué si me gusta?….mmm…. Me gusta, pero, no sé cómo explicarlo… es un gustar diferente al gustar de amar ¿sabes?- explico rascándose la cabeza.

-Ah-contesto simplemente sin levantar la mirada.

-Waaa esto se torna aburrido, vayamos a buscar algo de comer- término levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Kaoru se quedo sentado un poco más… si Ryuichiro-sama lo hubiese dejado terminar su frase… "el reto será… be…besar…me" ¿Cuál hubiese escogido entonces?

[TIEMPO ACTUAL]

-Asahina… estoy aburrido juguemos- le llamo un Isaka un poco ebrio, desde la sala, agitanado una botella de cerveza.

-Ryuichiro-sama….-le observo algo preocupado Asahina. ¿Su Ryuichiro-sama habría aprendido a jugar correctamente después de tanto? Se sentó frente a él.

Isaka giro la botella, que aun tenía un poco de cerveza la cual salió volando mojándolos un poco a ambos. Isaka ordenaba a Asahina.

-¡Suerte! Si eliges verdad, tendrás que decirme como te enamoraste de mi, si eliges reto tendrás que besarme… bien ¡elige!-grito feliz el menor.

Kaoru sonrió, parece que su amado nunca aprendió a jugar, bueno… eso era bueno… al menos para él.

-Él como sucedió… es un secreto… así que te besare, Ryuichiro-sama.- sonrió pícaro acercándose a su amado, besándolo apasionadamente.-Ahora si yo gano, te preguntare si estas satisfecho, si eliges reto, tendrás que dejar que te siga besando- dijo separándose de aquel beso. Giro la botella de nuevo apuntando que de nuevo Isaka ordenaba a Asahina.

-Oh… entonces te ordeno hacerme el amor- refunfuño Ryuichiro abrazándose al cuello de Kaoru.

-¿Y si, deseaba elegir verdad?- sonrió de nuevo levantando a su amado en brazos, dispuesto a llevarlo a la cama.

-Tu… ¡solo haz lo que te ordeno!- frunció el seño enterrando la cabeza en el cuello del otro..

-Si, Ryuichiro-sama.

A decir verdad…. No importaba que su Ryuichiro-sama no supiera jugar correctamente… siempre y cuando solo jugara con él.

FIN

¡My first love story! (Delirious)

¡Mentira! Bueno, a medias, es mi primera vez escribiendo Mistake… no sé si estoy del todo dentro de las personalidades de esta pareja, bueno creo que al menos con Ryuichiro acerté un poco, pero con Kaoru… mm… en fin. La verdad me gusto la historia, se me hace muy tierna… creo que esta pareja es por demás adorable. ¿Por qué seguí con Mistake en vez de hacer de una buena vez el Romantica? Pues como saben, cuando empiezo con Romantica se me sale de las manos, la pequeña historia que escribí para poner aquí se ha convertido en un escrito muy largo y aun esta a la mitad… por lo que probablemente lo presente como un one-shot. Pero aun así, tratare escribir algo bueno para terminar la mini saga que planeaba con "Junjou Game", además una chica me dejo un comentario que decía algo como "no te olvides de Mistake", la verdad no planeaba hacerlo, porque nunca había escrito sobre ellos, pero aquí está especialmente para ella.

¡Espero lo disfruten!


	4. Chapter 4

**"Junjou Game"**

Romantica versión

(Un Fan fiction de Junjou Romantica)

**By. Wen_ale**

-¡Mahiro es hora de irnos!- grito Manami desde el lumbral de la puerta de aquel elegante y ridículamente grande apartamento.

-Nee… tío Misaki…. ¿Me puedo llevar a Suzuki-san a casa?-pregunto un inocente Mahiro de apenas 4 años y medio con Suzuki-san en brazos.

-Ah…bueno es que….- tartamudeo Misaki viendo la reacción de su casero quien se encontraba tras de él.- veras… Suzuki-san…

-Suzuki-san, tiene una cita de negocios mañana por la mañana, no podrá salir esta noche- contesto Usami con frialdad.

-Mahiro, no pongas en aprietos a tus tíos- sonrió Takahiro.

-Pero quiero jugar más tiempo con Suzuki-san… tu no me dejaste traer mis juguetes…- puchereo el pequeño.

-Usagi-san…-susurro Misaki arrastrando a otro- porque no dejas que se valla solo por una noche, mañana regresando de la escuela puedo pasar al hotel donde se está quedando nii-chan y recoger a Suzuki-san… ¿Qué dices?-

-No-contesto cortante ante tal atrocidad de plan de su pequeño amante.

-Usagi, que tal si nos llevamos a tu oso por hoy, y mañana Misaki pasa al hotel a recogerlo, como una pijamada- propuso Takahiro feliz por la gran idea que se la había ocurrido.

Usagi miro al infante, a Suzuki en sus brazos, luego a su mejor amigo y a esposa, por último a su querido Misaki quien asentía nervioso para que terminara de aceptar la propuesta. Suspiro.

-Entonces… mañana iremos por él….- dijo vencido por las caras suplicantes de todos.

-¡Sii!- grito feliz el más pequeño Takahashi saliendo con el oso aun mas abrazado a sí.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- Se despidió el padre del pequeño saliendo felices del lugar.

-Ah… Usagi-san... ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado viendo como su amante se desvanecía hacia el suelo.

-Su… Suzuki-san… se ha ido….- dijo entrecortadamente ocultando sus casi salientes lagrimas tras de su flequillo.

-Yo… lo siento… ah, alcanzare a Mahiro y le diré que regrese a Suzuki-san, no te preocupes-

-No…. El se veía muy feliz…- le detuvo.

-Ah, Mahiro siempre es feliz…- palmeo su espalda.

-No…. El niño no… Suzuki-san… el… se veía feliz…. Supongo que… le gusta más jugar con niños… que con adultos…. como yo…-dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

-N…. no… Usagi-san no es así…. estoy seguro que Suzuki-san ama estar aquí contigo… se veía feliz… porque iba a una pijamada… ¡las pijamadas son divertidas! Debe ser solo eso….- trato de calmarlo dándole un abrazo a su amor.

-¿En… enserio…?- pregunto sollozando. Misaki solo asintió sonriéndole cariñosamente-… necesito descansar un poco… estaré en mi habitación- se levanto aun entre sollozos rumbo a sus aposentos.

Misaki lo miro entristecido mientras se perdía de su vista por completo… pobre Usagi-san, en verdad amaba a su oso… pero ¿Qué podría hacer el para ayudarlo? Seguro su nii-chan ya iba lejos como para hacerlo regresar, además seria cruel quitárselo a su sobrinito… no era opción el regresar a Suzuki, al menos hasta el día siguiente. Aun que…

Subió rápidamente las escaleras entrando al armario de los osos…. BINGO

-Usagi-san... – le llamo tocando la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta. Abrió lentamente la puerta al paraíso de juguetes, entrado con cuidado…. Le era un poco difícil caminar…- Usagi…- le llamo de nuevo casi cantando su nombre. El escritor estaba acostado en la cama, tapado hasta la cabeza, Misaki se acerco destapando a su amante cuidadosamente. Usagi giro su vista hacia él.

-Suzuki…- susurro sorprendido de ver a su amado oso frente a él. "Suzuki" ladeo la cabeza tiernamente, dándole un abrazo de oso a su querido Usagi-san, este respondió el abrazo feliz –Valla que eres travieso ¿eh?- sonrió coquetamente Usagi…

Misaki sintió un escalofrió aun debajo de ese grueso y caliente disfraz, no pensó en las consecuencia de usar una botarga de oso de nuevo… ahora tendría que soportar el calor dentro de esa cosa por un largo rato, hasta que Usagi-san estuviera satisfecho de jugar a "Hacerlo con Suzuki-san"

FIN

N/A: ¡Y fin! Termine esta pequeña serie de drables de las parejitas "jugando" o algo así… espero que hayan disfrutado mi pequeña contribución al mundo de los fan fics con mis cortas pero cariñosas historias, se que seguramente les gusta más leerme escribiendo one-shot e historias más largas, espero traerles una pronto de Romantica por supuesto, ya esta una en proceso, ojala la puedan leer. Como se abran dado cuenta, esta historia bien podría ser una continuación de "También lo hago con Suzuki-san" lo hice con esa intención…

A todas las personas que me leen, gracias por sus reviews, por sus alertas de historia y autor, por ponerme a mí y a mis historias en sus favoritos. No saben cómo me alegra que me lleguen notificaciones de favorito en los fics "viejitos" que a veces creo que ya nadie lee… me pone feliz, aunque también me pondría feliz que me dejaran reviews en esas historias… ¡EN FIN! Estoy enferma, culpo a los bruscos cambios climatológicos en mi ciudad, tengo una gripe horrible, además hace días me regalaron un perrito no se que raza es, pero es niña… aun no encuentro un nombre para ella, si tienen sugerencias las tomare en cuenta… Bueno, esto es todo, me despido de ustedes ¡espero leernos pronto! Ja-nee~


End file.
